Epic Sonic Style
by SpeedyDemonQueen120
Summary: We join sonic and the gang on an epic adventure


Epic(Sonic Style) Hi I'm Allie Hernandez and my brother is Manny Hernandez we live in the middle of the forest. My mom and dad both believe in these mutant animals called Mobians but my bro. and I didn't it was hard to believe but one day that all changed… "Mom, dad!" I yelled our dog kept running into things and my brother ran down with our dead turtle but he doesn't know yet , then we saw our dad's computer on, so we checked to see what it was then we saw a blue blur my bro and I looked at each other then my bro said "Was that a birdy?" I face palmed and he laughed and said "let's check it out I agreed then we left". We were at the exact spot when we saw it again but this time it pushed us into the ground. "Sorry 'bout that," I heard a voice say to me I look up and see a blue hedgehog standing on two legs I then notice that he's offering to help me up I then take his hand and he pulls me up "Who are you?" I ask I then notice that I haven't let go of his hands "Oooooooooo someone's gotta crush!" I turned around to see a hedgehog with fire designs on his quills then I hear the blue hedgehog asked me "What kind of mobian are you?" I then looked down and saw I had nothing but light blue and peach colored fur I yelped and tried to covered my chest but I couldn't because the blue hedgehog was holding me close I blushed a bit and then a huge robot came and then we saw a fat man."EGGMAN!" the blue hedgehog said "HA HO why if it isn't Sonic the rodent!" the fat man said. I think his name is Eggman then a huge claw grabbed the fire hedgehog and me. "AH! someone help" I managed to whisper then egghead over there said "ha bet you can't get your girlfriend and friend rodent!" I barely heard before I yelled in pain "SONIC HEL AHHHHHHHHH!" everything started going black but then my vision slowly returned and I saw that the fire hedgehog was on the ground but then I noticed that I wasn't I was about to look up but a porcupine with red hair and two other hedgehogs came, one was pink and had a red headband, a red and white dress, and same colored boots. The other one was purple and was wearing a tank top, shorts, and violet boots. "SONIC ARE YOU OK!?" the pink one said as sonic put me down then she tackled him to the ground I giggled a bit then sonic looked at me and smirked. The pink hedgehog then looked at me and rolled her eyes, then Sonic told us their names "hey this is Amy and over there is Ivy and Layla." I just looked around and he asked me my name I said "It's Allie, Allie the porcupine?" I said then they nodded. Then the fire hedgehog said "I'm FLAME THE HEDGEHOG!" and I was about to go my own way when Sonic grabbed my shoulder and said "You should stay with us," I froze I couldn't look away from his emerald green eyes and I nodded he smiled and said "great we could learn more 'bout yall," he said with a warm smile. "Hey guys were back," Sonic said then we saw a little cream colored rabbit and a little blue and yellow thing flouting next to her she then gave Flame and me some clothes to put on which I gladly put the clothes on in the bathroom "Sonic who is that?" I asked silently going back to his side. "Oh that's cream and cheese their really nice" he responded sweetly at first I thought he was just a creep that was trying to lure me into a trap but now he's… I …he's getting to me. "So waz up cream," sonic asked her I didn't really look at Sonic that whole day after what's happening right now, he soon noticed that I wasn't going to look at him so he got right in front of me and stopped me in my tracks, and I looked to see who it was and found Sonic's face and I guess I was blushing because he bent down to my ear level and said, "You look cute when you blush," then I ran to the room Amy gave me and locked the door he then knocked and begged me to let him in. Then a bright light shined right behind me and nearly grabbed me, but sonic busted through the door just in time I ran into his arms and he held me close and asked the other hedgehog "WHAT DO YOU WANT GENER?!"sonic said in anger "I want my cousins, so I can protect them from you!" the other hedgehog said. After Sonic and Gener fought I went to the living room and saw Flame on the couch "Hi Flame you're gonna be my boyfriend!" Layla said running around. I kinda got confused 'bout that statement. I then turned around my eyes instantly met emerald green eyes "Faker what are you doing to that girl?" a black and red hedgehog said Sonic's eyelids went down halfway and his eyes shot away from mine. "Shadow, What do you want Faker!?" Sonic growled I just stared at the blue hedgehog as he wrapped his arms around my hips and held me close to him. My hands were on Sonic's chest and my head nearly resting on his shoulders while he was arguing with Shadow. It was starting to get dark so Sonic let me go so I could get some rest on my way to my new room I was thinking about my feelings towards Sonic. 


End file.
